Mind To Mind
by notsosweethart
Summary: muahahaha...oops. my fav boys, draco and harry, are forced to work together by The Evil Professor Snape....so obviously harry messes it up and creates some problems for the HAWT blond.
1. Chapter 1

warnings: mostly just swearing...until my lovely boys get together in all ways possible... i know we're all looking forward to THAT...(pictures) (nosebleed)

Also my first story…don't kill me.

Disclaimer: if I owned the Harry Potter series, I wouldn't be reduced to writing quite possibly bad fan fiction about them. And there would be hot boysex in the series. All the time.

On to the story, yon fiends!

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

" Potter," Malfoy snarled irritably, " Stop attacking the balarian grassroot. I know you think everything's out to get you, but leave the potions ingredients out of your little hissy fit. They need to be carefully diced, not smashed into a million pieces you imbecile."

Harry clenched the knife a little tighter. _Just six inches away, just a tiny little swipe of the knife…_ He shook himself out of his fantasy. He knew he was being unreasonable; it was just one potion. But really, out of all the people in the class, _Malfoy?_ Snape hated him, but this was a new level of low.

" Then why don't you chop the stupid grassroot, seeing as it takes an amazing amount of genius to slice through a vegetable," he hissed. Malfoy smirked at him.

" Actually, it really doesn't. And I think that makes a statement about your own inferior intelligence, that you cant even handle a knife." Harry's eye twitched. _Just one little stab…maybe two, and…_ he handed Malfoy the knife delicately and stalked over to the cauldron, stirring it furiously.

" Potter, be careful with that. It's a very sensitive potion! Once clockwise, eight times counterclockwise! Potter!" The last came out as a girly shriek as the light blue potion congealed slightly then exploded with hiss. Harry and Malfoy were both a little too late in covering their faces, and got facial masks of the cool, silvery blue stuff. Malfoy opened his mouth, taking in a bit of the mixture, and began to screech.

" You've got to be _kidding _me! This was a simple potion! Why can't you make a simple potion! It was a task a monkey could handle, or a particularly talented _plant _and you messed it up, you psychotic, paranoid FREAK! This shit might kill me, and fuck if I'm going to die before you!" With that, he leapt onto a horrified Harry, screaming a vicious war cry. They both fell to the ground, covering themselves in the smooth potion, but Malfoy only cared about one thing. He wrapped his pale, cool hands around Harry's neck and squeezed.

" Malfoy, get a good grip," Zabini's amused drawl came from the back of the room, right before a flash of light wrapped the two boys. They were grabbed into the air, surrounded by a sphere of light and energy, and could suddenly see everything. Ron was trying to pummel Zabini while the hapless boy called for Crabbe and Goyle's assistance. The two goons were staring at Malfoy, who watched bemusedly before motioning them over to Zabini's aid.

"_ Silence!_" Snape shouted, face pale with anger and wand still pointed at the two boys.

Malfoy watched in mild admiration before hearing the hateful snarl of, 'asshole' in the back of his head.

_Asshole, _Harry thought.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ta-da! If you flame me i will laugh at you...so really, any and all reviews are welcomed!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Chappie two of my fanfic

I'm Back!!!

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_What the hell?_ Draco thought, considering the hostile comment that he had just…heard? The voice had seemed to come from his head.

_Oh no. I can't become schizophrenic yet. I'm not even a death eater yet and I'm already transforming into the dark lord, _he thought wryly. Almost unconsciously he wound a strand of his pale, smooth blond hair around a long finger, reassuring himself that the transformation was not complete. He lazily glanced at a very bemused and fixated Harry, whose eyes were riveted to Malfoy's twirling finger. He watched Harry amusedly for a few seconds before drawling, " Taking a picture might last longer, Potter, and that way, you'd be able to have more than memories for your…private time."

Harry flushed and turned away, muttering, " You wish," under his breath. Malfoy opened his mouth to respond but the bubble holding them up suddenly broke, and they tumbled to the ground, Harry landing on his back, and Draco landing on his face. Blood spread from his broken nose and he passed out, although not before hearing a muffled _Owwww…I wonder how Malfoy is?_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Fuck, _Malfoy thought as he woke up between the crisp linen sheets of the hospital beds. _This is the worst day of my life. First, I bruised my foot. Then I got paired with Potter. Then potter messed up my hair. Then I was momentarily under the impression I was hallucinating. And last, but certainly not least, it is **NOT** a hallucination, but worse: I can hear that four-eyed freak's thoughts. **And** my arse hurts. It'll probably be purple tomorrow…and it's such a nice arse…All round and muscled… _He conjured up a picture and promptly heard a loud squeak from the bed next to him.

" Malfoy! Stop…thinking so loud," a voice said, and Draco turned slightly.

_It goes both ways? _Malfoy thought tentatively.

_It would seem so, _Harry thought back. _I can't believe you think about your arse so much. You dreamed about it too. _

Draco heard a snicker in his mind and rolled over.

_Holy fuck._


	3. Chapter 3

I'm back, reporting for duty. I am very much so in love with my, count them, THREE (3) reviewers, _DBZfanalways__TruestBlue_ and _Potter's Wifey_ I don't usually review, even for fics I love, but…damn, it would be great to make someone else feel this good. Now that my sappy and emotional moment is done for the day…. OPA! Or whatever. You know… Move along. To the story…oh. I was thinking of posting one of my friend and my self's pervier and more funny conversations on my profile. If you want to see exactly how twisted our minds are, tell me. Ahem… **(pulls cover from over the chapter and waits patiently for oohs and ahhs)** Have fun!

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Malfoy lay there in silence, hoping that Harry thought he had gone back to sleep, when he got a thought. Why not torment Stupid Potter as well?

_I don't seem to be the only one thinking about my ass, _Malfoy began. _You also seem quite taken with it. Wait, what's that? Woah, Potter. I don't swing that way. I don't even think I'm that flexible. But if you were willing to do _that _I might reconsider…damn…_

_Fuck you Malfoy, _Harry thought back, a blush firmly settled onto his cheeks.

_Are you offering? _Malfoy teased. He found himself highly amused as Harry spluttered incoherent things about stupid Slytherins and perverted boys and blond hair.

_What'd my hair ever do to you? _Malfoy asked, truly curious as to the explanation behind that particular hatred.

_You flaunt it and it's not even that great, it'd look a lot better if you didn't grease it, and really, everybody has HAIR, what's so special about yours? _Harry ranted quickly. Draco privately wondered if he would have been able to get all that out so quickly if he had been speaking, not thinking.

_If I had known you cared, I would have spent more time on it, love. You know I do it just for you. And my hair is special because it's mine._

Happy that he had gotten his own back, Draco waited for a response, but did not receive one as Madam Pomfrey came in that very moment.

" How are we doing," she asked, all business, as she walked towards them. She was pushing a cart full of medicine and all manner of unpleasant looking syringes and needles.

Neither boy answered, but she did not seem to mind as she filled cups with pumpkin juice and a dollop of some thick, gooey substance. She handed them their cups and flapped her hands impatiently, signaling them to drink.

As they drank the toxic mixture, she waited, and when they were finished, she got out her wand. Tapping it twice against each boy's forehead she whispered _valetudo expertus_ (1)and blue light came from her wand, spreading until it was about the size of a foot of parchment, and released itself onto her cart. This process happened again before her wand stopped and she put it back into her coat pocket. She picked up the sparkling blue sheets, now filled with text, and began to read. After several moments of analysis and comparison, she gasped and brought a shaking hand to her mouth.

" Bendino!" she called, and a house elf with a medic's pin, showing he worked for the infirmary, apparated to a spot a foot away from Draco's bed.

" Yes, my lady?" it said in its bright, tiny voice. Madam Pomfrey, still looking shocked, took in a deep breath.

" Bendino, go get Professor Snape. Tell him it's urgent. Thank you."

And with that, the house elf dissaperated.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Oohh. Are our favorite boys in trouble? Of course they are! Can they get over their hatred to seek passionate boysex? Well, obviously! Is Draco hot? Let's not even bother answering that one, it's too obvious.

R&R!!

1- this is the exact Latin translation of health test


	4. Chapter 4

Back from my long vacation in laziness land! You should all be proud that I decided to return to you. The spur for this ridiculous and tiring venture back into writing, you ask? Simple. Reviewers!!! Even though it must have taken about a year to find my story through all the other Harry/Draco fanfics, you did. My hero. Again, thanks go out to my SIX reviewers, one of whom reviewed TWICE. My god I love reviewers. I'd marry you all if I weren't already engaged to a dog, a couch, my shrink, and half of my friends. On with the story, you lovely, lovely people!! –Hugs-

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Snape?_ Harry thought with a growing sense of anxiety. Draco, while also worried about his professor's involvement in the matter, smirked at Potter's obvious discomfort.

_Yes, Potter. He's been your potions teacher for, I don't know, six years? I know you're dense, but really. _Madam Pomfrey, who had been standing by watching the boys, huffed in annoyance.

" I will have no insults being thrown in my infirmary!" she growled at them. " If you must abuse one another, do it aloud so I can at least punish you for it!" Draco unsuccessfully tried to contain a giggle at her immense frustration. It came out as a strangled gagging noise, making her eye twitch.

"Draco Richard Lucious Yellando Germasdi Pindic Malfoy! I will not have your…rude thoughts in my room. Twenty points from Slytherin!" Draco gasped as his increasingly asinine middle names were whipped at him. At the mention of house points, Harry gave him a peculiar mind sneer.

_Good job Malfoy. Your house is now in last place. What do you do for an encore? Laugh at Snape?_ he jibed. Malfoy sighed. He knew that laughing at the teacher in charge of his well-being was not the wisest course, but admitting so to Potter was unthinkable. He put on a bit of his earlier bravado and huffed.

_It's just Madam Pomfrey. She's a _nurse. _Am I to bow down and take whatever this half-blooded wench wishes to dole out?_ he asked.

_Malfoy, in case you didn't know, Voldemort is a half-blood. And I, personally, am much more scared of Pomfrey than of him. If SHE wanted to take over the world, we'd be in real trouble,_ Harry joked, simultaneously smiling at the aging woman. Malfoy couldn't help but smirk at the notion.

_Potter, if Pomfrey wanted to take over the world, the world would take its medicine and say thank you. _Harry laughed aloud, a throaty, full laugh that Malfoy hadn't heard him voice in ages. That he was the one to make him so amused shocked him…but perhaps not in a bad way. It was almost pleasant having someone who did not have a pound of meat better used for holding water than information for brains. Not that Goyle didn't have his bright moments. Once, when Draco had thrown up in the sink for the seventh time that night, Goyle had made the ingenious conclusion that Draco wasn't feeling too well.

_Don't get too attached, _his brain whispered to him in a secluded place that Harry- Potter, that was- couldn't invade.

_I won't, _he promised himself, somehow disappointed with the notion that he and Potter would be back to their fiery animosity soon enough.

_Did you…think something, Malfoy?_ Harry asked.

_…No, Harry. _By the time Malfoy got his quiet answer out, Harry was already asleep.

------------

Meh, sucky ending, I know. I would love to put, I don't know, a _cliffhanger_ or something, but… I suck at cliffhangers. Mostly because I feel…_sympathy_ for the people reading it…wow, im a wimp. Anyway, enjoy, my loves!


	5. Chapter 5

Back again. Mostly, because I got six reviews for this chapter, which is an incredible and stunning and beautiful amount. It puts me at thirteen reviews, darlings. 13!! Three from Potter's Wifey and two from Illusion of Love. Let's all move to Porto Rico and get married!

- Sorry for the long, almost six-month hiatus. Been busy, and lazy.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

" Potter!" a familiar voice snarled. Harry pulled himself out of his dreams and opened his eyes. Long, greasy hair hanging over cold black eyes set deep in a face so angular and full of hatred you could cut yourself on it? Oh!

" Professor?" he mumbled sleepily, mentally checking the parts of his body that were not shielded by the blanket for scorch marks.

" Wipe your drool off the pillow and get dressed. You have a meeting with the headmaster in ten minutes." The cold sneer in that voice grated against his half-awake brain. He winced at the headache he could feel coming on.

" Yes professor," he agreed, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. It was at this moment that Harry noticed two things, unusual for the normally oblivious boy- one, that the sheets were coarse and irritating against his skin, and two, that the sheets were only touching his skin because he was naked. He yelped and hauled the sheets, however uncomfortable, up to his chin. Snape raised one eyebrow at his antics.

"Ummm…Professor Snape? I…well, you know, the hospital wing kind of… my clothes are…" At this point, Snape started tapping his shoes (black of course) against the white linoleum of the hospital wing. Harry couldn't help but notice that they had a slight heel. Before he could investigate the oddly feminine shoe further, the man ran out of patience, hissing in his venomous voice, "Spit it out, Potter!"

" MadampomfreytookmyclothesandnowIdon'thaveanythingon," he mumbled. Snape stepped back. Harry averted his eyes from the slight pink tingeing Snape's pale face to avoid further coloring his already tomato red cheeks.

"**Arcesso Induviae," the professor said. " I'll be waiting in the hall. Take more than five minutes, and I will deduct points."**

**Clothes appeared on Harry's bed, and Snape strode stiffly to the door, leaving in a billow of robes. Harry rolled out of the hard bed and yanked on his clothes. He stopped in front of the mirror only long enough to ascertain that he looked like utter shit before opening the door. Without a word he and Snape headed down the halls.**

**_Potter, _****Malfoy greeted him as the pair stepped into Dumbledore's luxurious office, ****_You look like utter shit. _****Harry rolled his eyes in what he thought was a discreet manner and seated himself in the chair furthest from the blonde boy. **

**_Thanks, Malfoy. It's good to know that you're still a git. _****Dumbledore cleared his throat and the boys turned to face him. **

**" Gentlemen, we're here to discuss that…unfortunate accident a few days ago. I'm sure it was nobody's fault-" Here Snape snorted, earning himself A Look from Dumbledore. The old man turned back to the two boys after delivering his quelling glare and continued, " But the facts remain-"**

**_Oi, why's Snape looking like he just swallowed one of his own potions? _****Malfoy inquired innocently, receiving a glaringly obvious blush from Harry.**

**Incident this morning. Apparently clothes are a needs-must comfort in the hospital wing. **

Snape and Dumbledore looked on in puzzlement as Draco Richard Lucious Yellando Germasdi Pindic Malfoy burst out in laughter.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I'll see you all soon, R & R!


End file.
